Baba Jaga
Baba Jaga (russisch Ба́ба-Яга́), regional auch Baba Roga, Baba Zima und Ježibaba ist eine bekannte Figur aus der slawischen Mythologie, die vor allem in Ländern mit mehrheitlich slawischer Bevölkerung eine sehr populäre Märchengestalt ist. Hütte auf Hühnerbeinen. Iwan Bilibin, 1899 Inhaltsverzeichnis * 1Herkunft der Bezeichnung * 2Deutung * 3Im Märchen * 4In der Musik * 5In der Literatur * 6Im Theater * 7Filme * 8Literatur * 9Weblinks * 10Einzelnachweise Herkunft der Bezeichnung| Quelltext bearbeiten Das Wort Baba bezeichnet in den meisten slawischen Sprachen eine alte Frau oder einfach eine Großmutter. Jaga ist auch eine polnische Abkürzung des weiblichen Vornamens Jadwiga. Roga heißt so viel wie die Gehörnte. Zima meint die Kalte bzw. Kaltherzige. Bezeichnungen in den einzelnen slawischen Sprachen: * Baba Jaga (polnisch, tschechisch, slowakisch, serbokroatisch) ** Баба-Яга (russisch, ukrainisch, bulgarisch, weißrussisch) ** Баба Јага (serbokroatisch, mazedonisch) ** Jaga baba (slowenisch) * Ježibaba (tschechisch und slowakisch) ** Язі-Баба (ukrainisch) * Baba Zima (serbokroatisch) * Baba Roga (serbokroatisch) ** Баба Рога (mazedonisch) Kursiv: Sprachen mit mehreren Bezeichnungen Deutung| Quelltext bearbeiten Nicholas Roerich, „Изба смерти“ („Hütte des Todes“, Zeichnung, 1905), eine künstlerische Darstellung der Bestattungsriten der frühen Slawen Bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung ähnelt die Baba Jaga der westeuropäischen Hexe, wie der in Hänsel und Gretel. Über die Deutung der Baba Jaga gibt es zahlreiche Spekulationen insbesondere von esoterischer Seite, die in ihr eine Erdmuttergöttin erkennen will. Die Baba Jaga ist der ebenfalls slawischen Waldfrau ähnlich, allerdings ist die Waldfrau meist jung und schön. Wie die Waldfrau gilt sie als unberechenbar und sehr gefährlich. Die Baba Jaga könnte eine alte und von der Einsamkeit und Zauberei verrückt gewordene Waldfrau sein. In manchen ost- und südostslawischen Märchen gibt sich die Waldfrau als unglückliche Tochter namens Marinuschka (Marina) der Baba Jaga aus. Baba Jaga gilt auch als das dritte Mitglied einer dreifaltigen Göttin, bestehend aus der Jungfrau, der Mutter und dem alten Weib. Sie ist für den Tod und die Wiedergeburt zuständig. In manchen Erzählungen lebt sie mit zwei Schwestern zusammen, die den gleichen Namen tragen. Gemeinsam bilden sie also die komplette Göttin: Jungfrau, Mutter und altes Weib. Stirbt eine der Schwestern durch das Schwert oder durch Feuer, so besprenkeln die anderen beiden sie mit dem „Wasser des Todes“. Dadurch heilen ihre Wunden und sie steht von den Toten wieder auf. Baba Jaga wird deshalb auch oft als Hüterin der Wasser des Lebens und des Todes bezeichnet. Das moderne Sichtbild (nach der Christianisierung der Slawen) bezieht sich mehr auf den europäischen Begriff „Hexe“ (Krautfrau, Heilerin mit Zauberkräften). In dieser Sichtweise taucht sie auch in den meisten von den Sammlern im 19. Jahrhundert festgehaltenen Märchen auf, als durchweg bösartige Gestalt. Der Beiname Baba Jagas ist Kostjanaja Noga (d. h. „Knochenbein“) und ihre Merkmale ein Besen und ein Mörser. Im Märchen| Quelltext bearbeiten Samisches Lagerhaus, Stockholm, Schweden, als Vorbild der „hühnerbeinigen“ Hütte. In alten Märchen lebt die Baba Jaga sesshaft (etwa in einem Tal oder in einem Waldabschnitt) und kann ihre Unterkunft nicht verlassen, weil ihre Zauberkraft mit dem Ort verbunden ist. In späteren vorchristlichen Märchen bewegt sie sich sehr schnell zu Fuß und ist nur an bestimmte natürliche Landesgrenzen gebunden (Flüsse, Berge, Wälder, Täler). In Märchen nach der Christianisierung bekam die Baba Jaga einen Besen, eine schwarze Katze und steht – wie die Hexen – im Bunde mit dem Teufel. Das Christentum begann im Mittelalter die heidnischen Sagen, unter anderem die Sagengestalt Baba Jaga, abzuwerten. So wird aus der machtvollen, klugen alten Frau eine böse, unheimliche Frau, die mit dem Teufel im Bunde steht. Teilweise wird sie sogar als die Großmutter des Teufels bezeichnet. In den variantenreichen Geschichten erscheint Baba Jaga einerseits als eine magere und hässliche alte Hexe mit eisernen Zähnen, die im Wald lebt. Sie isst Menschen und dekoriert ihren Gartenzaun mit deren Schädeln. Andererseits tritt sie auch als helfende Gestalt auf, die gute Ratschläge erteilt oder kostbare Geschenke macht. Sie wohnt in einer Hütte, die auf Hühnerbeinen steht. Manchmal heißt es sogar, dass sie damit die sterbenden Menschen verfolgt und schließlich zu sich holt. In russischen Volksmärchen wird das Häuschen auf Hühnerbeinen als Hütte ohne Eingang beschrieben. Es dreht sich nur bei einem bestimmten Wort um und hat dann eine Eingangstür. In anderen russischen Märchen reitet sie auf einem eisernen Ofen, der auf Hühnerbeinen läuft. Sie kann auch in einem Mörser fliegen, den sie mit dem Mörserstößel lenkt, und sie verwischt ihre Fußspuren mit einem Besen. Häufig gilt sie als Mutter von Koschtschei dem Unsterblichen.1 In späteren ukrainischen, weißrussischen und ostpolnischen Märchen tritt die Baba Jaga als gestaltänderndes, weibliches Wesen auf, das dem Teufel als Untertan bzw. Seelenfänger dient. Dabei spielt der Kampf zwischen den treuen Christen (meist männlich) und der hinterlistigen Hexe (Vedjma; Wiedźma), die versucht, in der Gestalt einer hilflosen Frau auf den Rücken des Protagonisten zu springen, um ihn dann zu Tode zu hetzen (buchstäblich zu reiten) oder ihn mit Hilfe von Illusionen vom Glauben abzubringen, die zentrale Rolle in den Sagen über die Baba Jaga. Auch in alten slowenischen Sagen, z. B. aus Windisch-Bleiberg in den Karawanken, spielt die Barba eine Rolle als Unruhestifterin und Zauberin, die aber auch in sonst ausweglosen Situationen helfen kann. In modernen Märchen und Erzählungen lebt Baba Jaga als normale Frau (meistens als Schwiegermutter, Großmutter, Mutter oder die Frau des Dorfältesten) unter den Menschen und wird nur nachts bzw. bei Vollmond als böse offenbar. In der Musik| Quelltext bearbeiten Der russische Komponist Modest Mussorgski hat den Flug der Baba Jaga auf dem Mörser in seinem berühmten Klavierzyklus Bilder einer Ausstellung verewigt. Als Vorlage dienten ihm Bilder des Malers Viktor Hartmann (1834–1873). Die britische Rockband Emerson, Lake and Palmer hat in ihrem Live-Album Pictures at an Exhibition Mussorgskis Klavierzyklus neu interpretiert und The Curse of Baba Yaga hinzugefügt. Anatoli Ljadow porträtierte die Baba Jaga in einer sehr kurzen, aber äußerst effektvollen symphonischen Dichtung, op. 56. Auch in der Oper Rusalka von Antonín Dvořák kommt Baba Jaga (Ježibaba) vor. Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski nannte ein Stück in seinem Kinderalbum für Klavier ebenfalls „Baba Jaga“.2 In der Literatur| Quelltext bearbeiten Baba Jaga aus dem Märchen über drei Zarenjungfern und über Ivaschka, den Pfaffensohn. Iwan Bilibin, 1911 Baba Jaga und ihre Hütte gehören zum Naturwissenschaftlichen Forschungsinstitut für Magie und Zauberei in dem phantastischen Roman Der Montag fängt am Samstag an der Brüder Strugazki. Die Märchen um Baba Jaga finden im Barrayar-Zyklus der amerikanischen Science-Fiction-Autorin Lois McMaster Bujold als Lokalkolorit des hauptsächlich von russischstämmigen Siedlern kolonisierten Planeten Barrayar Erwähnung. In der modernen Kinderliteratur taucht die Baba Jaga in den Abenteuern des starken Wanja von Otfried Preußler und den Kurzgeschichten Taschi der australischen Autoren Anna und Barbara Fienberg auf, in letzteren als menschenfressende Hexe. Auch in der Fantasy-Geschichte Im Land der Tajumeeren der deutschen Autorin Nina Blazon spielt sie eine Hauptrolle, allerdings als verschroben mürrische Alte mit gutem Herz. Auch in Kai Meyers Roman Der Schattenesser tritt sie als bösartige, den Menschen für ihre Zwecke manipulierende und menschenfressende Hexe auf. In den Hellboy-Comics des amerikanischen Zeichners und Autors Mike Mignola ist sie eine der Gegenspielerinnen des Protagonisten. In Neil Gaimans Sandman-Comics taucht sie in der Geschichte The Hunt im Band Fables & Reflections auf, wo sie den Protagonisten in ihrem Mörser zu seinem Ziel bringt. Im Theater| Quelltext bearbeiten Baba Jaga erfreut sich in Europa recht großer Bekanntheit. So wurde das Märchen als Abenteuer im Zauberwald, in dem die Hexe den Antagonisten spielt, bereits 1964 verfilmt. Eine weitere Adaption des Märchens wurde 2005 für das heutige Boulevardtheater Dresden geschrieben, in der Rainer König die Hauptrolle der Hexe spielt. Inzwischen gibt es vier weitere Fortsetzungen des Stückes, eine fünfte wurde im September 2016 in Dresden uraufgeführt.34 Mittlerweile ist die "Hexalogie" mit dem "Großen Finale" abgeschlossen.5 Filme| Quelltext bearbeiten Die Hexe Baba Jaga kommt auch in einigen sowjetischen Märchenfilmen vor und wurde zumeist mit dem Schauspieler Georgi Franzewitsch Milljar besetzt. Sowjetische Verfilmungen mit einer handlungstragende Rolle der Baba Jaga sind: * 1940: Die schöne Wassilissa * 1964: Abenteuer im Zauberwald * 1968: Feuer, Wasser und Posaunen * 1974: Der Hirsch mit dem goldenen Geweih Außerhalb davon taucht die Baba Jaga in folgenden Filmen auf: * 2016: Don't Knock Twice * 2019: Hellboy – Call of Darkness Kategorie:Menschenartige